A Fairies Flame
by KnightcrowSAE
Summary: A past he can't remember, a destiny he can't remember and a lover waiting for him to return to her.
1. Prologue - How it all started

Hello! Knight here this is my first story so be kind and R&amp;R.

"Magic comes from all around us" - Talking

'Magic comes from all around us' - Thinking

"**Magic comes from all around us**" – Spells

* * *

Prologue – How it all started

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD!" A small girl yells at the the figure walking away in the distance while running to catch up to him, the man turns around a smile gracing his face before run into by the girls small frame.

Looking up the man sees the tears falling down her face and can't help but feel bad. "Mavis I'm sorry and I love you, but I need to do this only I can stop him." He tells her in a soft tone. "Can't WE do this together!? Why must you face him alone!?" Mavis yells while sobbing into his chest clutching his shirt not wanting to let go of him.

"No I'm sorry but we can't only I can stop him not even your fairy magic can stop him." He tries to reason with her. "Then promise me that you will return to me!" "Mavis… I promise to return to you… But if I don't make our dream come true and make that guild you always talked about. Okay?" "NO! I'll only do it if you come back!" "I know Mavis, I know. I'll return one day but make that guild anyway, okay?" At this point Mavis was just a sobbing mess onto of this man and his shirt well let's just say his going to need to dry it off.

Slowly getting up talking Mavis along with him he looks down and kissing her forehead saying "I need you to make this guild because that way I can find you when you leave this place. At least I can find our second home okay?" Still crying Mavis manages to say "*Sob* Fine *Sob* but *Sob* make *Sob* sure *Sob* that *Sob* you find me. *Sob* Promise me that." Looking down at her he kisses her forehead again and says "That is one promise that I make happen no matter what, and Mavis." Looking up Mavis was kissed on the lips. After that the man kneels down and says "And to make sure that happens I'll be letting you hold onto 'Kuroyuki' for me."

Mavis face shows a shocked expression while he continues to smile at her. Taking his sword from him she looks at it and examines the sword. Shaped like a katana, the handle whiter than show and the guard shaped like a snowflake with a snowflake ornament hanging of the guard, drawing the blade a completely black blade was seen with her reflection reflecting off the blade.

Mavis looking up again sees a sad smile on the man before he says "Take care of her for me okay? I'll miss you remember that okay?" "And I'll miss you." "Mavis know this, this is not the last time we will meet no matter how long it takes we will meet again alright?" "RIGHT!" "That's my girl." Mavis looks down thinking when she would meet him again and starts to cry again "Also Mavis?" looking up again "I'll always love you no matter what happens" and with that the man turns around and starts walking on the dirt path he was on and turning back to hear Mavis shout "I'LL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART SO DON'T KEEP ME WAITING". The man smiles once more at her and continues his journey while Mavis smiles and looks at the retreating figure before walking back towards her house and starts planning on creating the guild that they dreamed of "**Fairy Tail**".

Looking out towards the sunset Mavis says "Fairy Tail is many peoples hopes and dreams, but to us it is something more it is our home isn't that right."


	2. The Exams are Here!

Hello! Knight here this is my first story so be kind and R&amp;R.

This message is to all those who have read 'Fairy Tail Zero'. I have read it and I am not going to follow the canon for Mavis's past.

"Magic comes from all around us" - Talking

'Magic comes from all around us' - Thinking

"**Magic comes from all around us**" – Spells

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Exams are here! (EDITED)

"And this year's participants for the S-Class Exams are"

"Natsu Drageneel!" "Alright!" "Good for you, Natsu!"

"Gray Fullbuster!" "Finally, the time has come…"

"Juvia Lockster!" "Huh? Juvia is participating?"

"Elfman!" "Those who are men, should become S Class!" "Good luck Elf-nii!"

"Cana Alberona!" "…."

"Fried Justine!" "To follow Laxus's footstep…"

"Levy McGarden!" "Finally!" "It's Levy's time!"

"Mest Gryder!" "….."

Lucy being the curious one "So who are you taking as your partners?" Natsu answered with determination "Happy of course!" "Juvia would like to quit….." Lucy still being the curious one can't help but wonder "Huh? Why?" "Because Juvia would like to partner with Grey-sama…" "Sorry but I already got my partner." Appearing out of nowhere Loke smiles and says "Any time for a friend" Lucy screaming from shock asks "How and when did you get here!?" "Did you forget Hime? I'm still a Fairy Tail member though I returned to the spirit world, and also I've been out of the spirit world for a few years already so I can stay here and have no need to worry on using your magic energy." Loke explains.

Being depressed Lissanna tries to cheer Juvia up and asks if she would like to have her as her partner. "Think of it this way if you pass the S Class Exams Grey would take you more seriously." Seeing her instantaneous reaction and mood change, Lissanna sweat dropped while thinking 'I seriously feel sorry for using her feelings like this but at least she's going to do her best now." "Juvia will work hard to get Grey-sama's attention!"

Being shy and embarrassed Levy asks Gajeel to be her partner "Gajeel-kun would you be my partner for the exam?" "Hmmmmm? Sure, why not shrimp." Unaware to both of them Jet and Droy were hugging each other and comforting each other while on their knees and crying saying "NOOOO! Why didn't Levy-chan choose us for her partner!?"

"I already asked Evergreen to be my partner and she agreed" Lucy smiling mysteriously says "Are you sure that's all you asked her to be?" Blushing up a storm Elfman stammers and try's to deny anything.

Outside the guild we see Mest asking Wendy to be his partner as another person who knows Mystogan.

~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~

Setting off to Tenroujima with an already sick Natsu, lovesick Juvia, excited Elfman, a cool Grey (pun intended), quiet Mest, embarrassed Levy, anticipating Fried, and depressed Cana.

(The trip to Tenroujima is the same as canon) Natsu still feeling motion sick on the ship he looks towards the direction of Tenroujima and feels something calling to him. Mavis on Tenroujima looks out to see and whispers "Welcome home." The closer Tenroujima gets Natsu starts to feel less and less motion sick but only Master Makarov notices the change while fanning himself 'Hm…? Is Natsu's motion sickness getting better?' Not thinking much of it he thinks 'Well better now than never.'

But Natsu was feeling something he has only felt once and that was when he first entered Fairy Tail a feeling of familiarity and home, as the ship got closer to Tenroujima it only got stronger. 'What is this feeling I'm getting? It was like when I first entered the guild but this time it's stronger than ever' His thoughts were distracted when Master Makarov announced that the exam was already starting.

Quickly finding Happy and flying off to the island leaving the others behind on the ship trapped in Fried's runes. After reaching the island and wanting to face Erza, Natsu picks path 'E' thinking it would lead to Erza. But the whole time after reaching Tenroujima Natsu's thoughts were being disturbed by something. After running for a while in the cave Natsu and Happy sees a light and Natsu being Natsu Starts shouting Erza's name, to his surprise and to Happy's shock instead of Erza there was Gildarts standing proudly and fearlessly. Happy's shock expression never leaving his face thinking 'That's it, his done we're not going to pass this exam' while Natsu surprised expression slowly changed to a smirk before Gildarts spoke "Well Natsu there is always next year?" "There is isn't there but first let's fight!" Gildarts expression never changing and never losing his smile thoughts 'Well at least I can teach him a lesson before he leaves' (the fight is the same as canon)

~~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~~~~~

Having faced Gildarts magical pressure Natsu now sits on a rock and stays quiet while the other teams starts arriving. Grey breaks the silence and asked "So who did you guys get? We got Mest and Wendy." Lucy answered for Cana "We got Fried and Bickslow. Though I don't really feel that we won *Sigh*" Levy answered the question next "We got the quiet path." Gajeel feeling unsatisfied with the path they got starts grumbling making Levy sigh at his attitude. Grey turns to Natsu and shouts "What about you Flame-Brain!?" Happy answers back for Natsu "Aye! We got Gildarts!" the moment Gildarts name was said, everybody's reaction was the same and only one word would describe it Shock. Grey was the first to break out of his shock asks/yells "FLAME-BRAIN ACTUALLY WON AGAINST GILDARTS!" Happy replies not breaking form "Nope, he lost badly." With that reply everybody slowly got rid of their shock. Seeing as there was 2 more pairs Master Makarov answers for them "Juvia and Lissanna got 'HER'" Still confused Grey asked "Who?" "Erza" with that word all of the participants started feeling bad for both of them. "Wait that means Elfman and Evergreen got Mira." Another shudder was sent down all their spines as both of them never held back.

"Well I think that's all of the participants for the second part of the exa-" "WAIT!" Elfman and Evergreen appeared of their caves direction beaten up and look like they have seen better days. "Okay now that's all of the participants we shall head to the second part of the exam. For the second part of the exam you need to find Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis's Grave somewhere on this island."

Everyone thought that Natsu was thinking about his match with Gildarts but he wasn't he was distracted by the feeling he had since he arrived and when Mavis's Grave was mention he had a feeling that the grave was not anywhere in the forest in front of him but he felt something pulling and calling out to him from in the caves.

As Makarov started the second exam Natsu asked Happy to stay behind and follow him. Confused by his action Happy wanted to ask what he was doing, but all he got was a smirk and thumbs-up meaning trust me. Letting his trust for Natsu pull him Happy followed blindly back into one of the caves. Master Makarov saw what Natsu was doing and only had to look at him in shock and confusion as that was the way towards Master Mavis's Grave. 'How does Natsu already know the way to her grave?'

~~~~~~ At Master Mavis's Grave 30 minutes later ~~~~~~

Reaching the Grave Natsu felt the feeling stopped and was replaced with a feeling of peace but felt a pull towards the sword on the Grave, decided to follow his instincts he held his hand out and was going for the sword before being stopped by a hand.

~~~~~~ 5 minutes before ~~~~~~

'Well time to congratulate Natsu on being an S Class Wizard and question him about how he knew about where Master Mavis's Grave was?' Before his eyes widen in shock at his action and quickly stopped him.

~~~~~~ Present ~~~~~~

"NATSU! What are you doing!?" asked Makarov, confused by his question Natsu replied "Huh? Master? What do you mean? I was just going to pick this sword up?" Seeing his confused expression the short old man said in a stern voice "Nastu you can't" Still confused with lots of question marks appearing above his head, our Dragon Slayer asked "Why?" Makarov explained "Because the sword is cursed and only the First Master was able to use it, and those that have tried have died to this curse." Realization hit Natsu before he pulled his hand away but not before the pull from the sword got stronger and reached for it again. Makarov signed in relief but when he turned to Natsu again his eyes widen again but bigger as Natsu picked up the sword and was now on his knees clutching his head while screaming. Makarov tried to pull the sword away but Natsu's grip was too strong and he decided to signal the end of exam flare and quickly brought Natsu to the camp with Happy looking very worried at his 'father'

~~~~~~ At the Camp ~~~~~~

Everyone was already at the camp and Makarov quickly asked Wendy to help Natsu, seeing his rush Wendy quickly rushed to Natsu's side. Standing by the side Erza asked "Master what happen!?" "He picked it up" was all he said as Gildarts, Mira and Erza's face turned to shock and worry. Seeing their reaction Grey asked "What did he picked up!?" Gildarts replied "Nastu picked up Master Mavis's Sword which was cursed and we only know that Mavis was the only person to be able to wield it." "What kind of curse?" was that Lissanna asked, feeling hesitant Erza answered "The curse kills whoever picks the sword up. Reactions all varied from shock, worry and despair.

Seeing their reaction Makarov spoke up "But this is the first that no one has died instantaneously, so there maybe hope yet." After a while Wendy spoke up and said "Master I can't do anything to help him" "Why not!?" was Lucy's reply scaring Wendy before Mira grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Master Makarov sent a grateful look to Mira before asking "Why can't you help him?" Calming down she answered "Because it's not hurting him in anyway." And with that everybody looked at her like she was crazy, before looking at Natsu again as they noticed that his screams had stopped.

~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~

When Natsu suddenly sat up, everybody backed up and looked at him as he looked at them. They stayed there for a few seconds before Makarov spoke up and asked "Natsu? How do you feel?" "… I feel find gramps but I need to go somewhere." Was what he said before getting up and heading towards Mavis's Grave again, taking her sword with him." Everyone was stunned for a while before trying to catch up to him and asked him if he was fine, all he said was "I'm fine, really no need to worry" with a smile before turning and continuing towards Mavis's Grave with a determined goal.

Reaching the Grave followed by Makarov, Gildarts, Erza and Mira (The rest left as they didn't feel like they deserve to be at the First Master's Grave yet) and the next words he spoke confused all of them. "Hello Mavis, did you miss me? I came back as I promised." With a smile he turned around and looked at all those that followed him with a smile, before Makarov broke out of his confusion and asked "Natsu what 'Promise' are you talking about? And how do you know the First Master?" Natsu's grin only got wider with his next words "Why don't you ask my wife behind you?" with a hint of mockery. Before they all turned around and shock was their only expression plastered on their faces.


	3. Past Revealed! Attack on Tenroujima!

Hello! Knight here this is my first story so be kind and R&amp;R.

Thanks for all the support you readers are giving me just by reading this fanfiction, and if you spot any errors in my writing (or typing ;p) just tell me I won't get mad, and again thanks a lot!

"Magic comes from all around us" - Talking

'Magic comes from all around us' - Thinking

"**Magic comes from all around us**" – Spells

* * *

~~~~~~ Previously on the Fairies Flame ~~~~~~

"Natsu what 'Promise' are you talking about? And how do you know the First Master?" Natsu's grin only got wider with his next words "Why don't you ask my wife behind you?" with a hint of mockery. Before they all turned around and shock was their only expression plastered on their faces.

Chapter 2 – Past Revealed! Attack on Tenroujima!

Silence was all there is as they saw a blonde elfin girl with two little wing-like features on her head wearing a white dress, as she smiled at all of them especially at Natsu. Makarov breaking out of his shock first asked/yelled "FIRST!?" still too shocked at seeing a dead person in front of him. The others were confused and shock that there was another person on the island with them, but quickly they expression just turned to shock when they heard their Master yelling "**SHODAI**!" officially declaring the petite girl in front of them their First Master Mavis.

While all this was going on Natsu struggled to hold back his laughter and Mavis just smiled beautifully. Makarov continued to stutter and words that were coming out made no sense the only words they heard were "How?" "Impossible" "Wife" and "Dead" at the last word Mavis pouted cutely and just stared hard at Makarov before saying "Is that really what you should say to me on our first meeting?" Causing him to break out of his shock and fear just etched his face and quickly got on his knees bowed while apologizing.

At this sight Natsu couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and laugh loudly catching Makariv and the S Class Wizard's attention with confusion on their faces, with floating question marks above their heads. Seeing their confused expression he quickly explained "How you cannot laugh at an old man, who you know is powerful, bowing down to a petite and cute girl?" and with that he continued laughing harder while Mavis blushes at Natsu calling him cute.

Breaking out of her confused state first Erza quickly went to punch Natsu on this head, making him fall head first to the ground before saying "Don't disrespect Master!" Unknown to them Makarov was just squatting down and drawing circles with his finger hurt at the truth. Mirajane remembered what Natsu said before and asked "Natsu, what did you mean by wife?" at this point Makarov broke out of his depression and asked the same question before Mavis walked over to Natsu and helped him up.

As he was getting up he gave his thanks to Mavis before saying "It is as I said." In a tone that said 'Isn't it obvious' in a smile. At this point all of them just facefaulted and Mavis was shaking her head while thinking along the lines of 'He never changes' before speaking up, "Though what he said is true, I think you need some explanation for you to understand."

"Okay! Then let us all get comfortable before we start explaining about us and what we mean." Was all Mavis said before sitting on Natsu's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her towards his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. While Mavis was getting comfortable Natsu asked "Why aren't you guys more surprised by this news?" "Ummmmm….." All of them said at the same time before Erza answered "I think we're still in too much shock to be surprised right now" Taking that as their answer Natsu said "Oh!"

Mavis started after (Finally) getting comfortable "Let's see well first things first is that Natsu is definitely my husband." Mira confused asked "But how is he alive and matter of fact how are you alive?" This time Natsu answered "Well…. Me and Mavis age differently from normal people." Erza asked "Aged differently? What do you mean?" Taking over Mavis explained "Well we age slower than anyone." She explained with a bright smile.

Being the observant one Makarov asked "Wait... How old are both of you actually?" Answering his question Natsu said "Well… I would say that I'm about 800 years old while Mavis is *Oof*" "None of your concern. Am I clear?!" Mavis said more of a demand than a question with a tick mark appearing on her forehead but a sickly sweet smile on her face, scaring the S Class wizards and Makarov having the same thought 'She's even scarier than Erza/me!'

Mirajane pulling them all to the conversation again "Wait a minute….. Than why doesn't Natsu remember you in the first place before picking your sword up?" Before Mavis could reply, Natsu cut her off saying "My last fight caused me to forget who I was before." Continuing on with his explanation "That's what caused me to meet Igneel, caused me to me Gramps and the rest of Fairy Tail, caused me to find our second home and finally caused me to be brought home on Tenroujima!" Everybody's heart warmed up at his explanation. Erza wanting to know more asked "How did Mavis's Sword let you remember who you are or were?" Mavis took the lead and said "That's because the sword is not mine, I don't even know how to wield a sword." Smiling at Natsu and leaning on him more, not noticing the looks on wizards in front of them. Natsu seeing their faces explained "The sword belongs to me, I gave it to Mavis for safe keeping."

Before they could continue their conversation an explosion occurred at the direction of the camp. Makarov getting worried said "Let's continue this conversation later! I'm more worried about the children!" Getting up Natsu look at Mavis again and saw the look of sadness on her face before he said "Don't worry this time I'm staying and this time I'm getting help." He told her with a smile before Mavis's expression of sadness changed into one of happiness leaning up to his ear before saying "You better, because I'm not letting you go." And with that Makarov rushed back with the other S Class wizard (Remember Natsu passed the test so his an S Class Wizard now).

~~~~~~ 10 minutes before the explosion occurred ~~~~~~

Grey getting agitated from sitting around too long (and the fact that Natsu was a S Class Wizard before him pisses him off) tried to pick a fight with Elfman to relieve his 'Stress', but before he could do that 10 figures walked out of a bush (which somehow covers them all, I will never understand anime logic). The figures walked out (Zancrow, Bluenote Stinger, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Yomazu, Kawazu, Capricorn, Azuma, Ultear and Meredy at the back in that order)

The first one with long and spiky blonde hair with a crazed grin walked forward and exclaims "I am Zancrow the 'Fire God Slayer' and we are here to destroy Fairy Tail!" before shouting "**Enjin no Dogō (Fire God Bellow)**" which destroys the camp while the Fairy Tail mages jumped to the sides barely avoiding the devastating fire spell that destroyed their camp.

(I really suck at long fight scenes so until I can actually write a nice one just pretend that the Fairy Tail group got destroyed, and I beg for forgiveness)

Arriving at the camp at last Makarov was completely devastated and infuriated at seeing his children severely injured with 8 strangers looking pleased at their work. Turning to face them Makarov yelled "WHO ARE YOU!" Capricorn answered for his group "We are of Grimoire Heart, created by Master Hades." "How did you find this island!?" "Our master has the answers to that question." Ultear decided to intervene and said "Capricorn we can't waste any more time, let's deal with them quickly and find what we're looking for." Natsu finally remembering where he seen Ultear from exclaimed "Ah! You're the one that smelled like a women from Galuna Island…. Aren't you a council member?" Everybody was snickering at Ultear from Natsu's first comment, as the women herself was blushing up a storm before she screamed out "THAT WAS A DISGUISE!"

At that moment she was saved from further embarrassment as Hades's voice was broadcasted "Makarov! It's been a long time." "Master P-P-Purehito!" "Yes boy, it's been far too long since we last saw each other." Though Natsu never met any of Fairy Tail's members while he was alone he knew of their members and especially their Masters and when Makarov mentioned the name Purehito a flame enraged itself in Natsu. Not noticing Natsu's rage for Purehito everyone continued arguing not one actually wanting to engage the other in case of a false move.

But that changed when Natsu dashed forward heading to Purehito hitting straight in the chest before sending him flying through a line of trees. Shocked by what just happen everyone just started at him and the line of destroyed trees before Natsu spoke "How dare you tarnish our home's name by making a dark guild." Zancrow broke out of his shock before saying "How dare you hit Master, I'll kill you!" dashing with flames alight in his fist, just mere inches away from Natsu and he stopped, confusing everyone and even more when he fell to his knees. Purehito finally walking out of the dust cloud from when he was sent flying spoke "Well child you certainly can throw a punch, but you got to do better than that to kill me!" was what he said before a chill was sent down his spine.

Natsu looked back to Purehito with hate in his eyes before speaking up "If I wanted to kill you I would have used magic" at that moment everyone asked the same question 'HE DIDN'T USE MAGIC!' Purehito still calm said "Don't try to lie to me boy, there is no way you didn't use magic when you punched me." On the outside he was calm but inside he knew that he didn't use magic 'How on earth did he do that there is no way that he could be this strong.' Was his last thoughts before his eyes landed on the sword he was holding and shouted "HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER PICKING UP THAT SWORD?!" Looking down at his hand Natsu replied "Oh this old thing? It never belonged to Mavis, it was mine in the first place." Was all he said before he drew the sword and a Magical Pressure hit everyone, everyone's thoughts were somewhere along the line of 'HOW CAN HE HAVE SUCH A LARGE MAGICAL PRESSURE! IT'S LIKE BEING HIT BY ACNOLOGIA/THE AIRSHIP/BY MASTER!' Natsu broke them from their thoughts when he said "Ah damn I forgot about the stored up magic in the sword. Hmmm….. I guess I just release it on the ship."

Getting into a quick draw position and shouted "**FIRST BLADED SKILL: LUNAR ECLIPSE**" slashing his sword before slowly sheathing the sword again as the sheath touch the guard of the sword Grimoire Heart's airship was split in half and dropped into the sea. "Phewww, I forgot how sharp 'Kuroyuki' is." Purehito asked "How do you have so much magical energy?" The man in question replied "Hm… Oh! That was not me that was Kuroyuki's stored up energy over the years, that's why no one has been able to use her. There was too much magical energy for them to handle and the fact that she doesn't like anyone except me and Mavis."

"But enough talk I need to discipline a young man with stupid dark magic in his eye." "You think you can beat me!? Don't make me laugh, BOY!" Raising his hands Hades shouted "**RAPID PIERCING BULLET**" Mira and Erza shouting his name and was going to rush in before Makarov moved in front of them and shook his head, before they could argue back they saw Natsu with his sword out and looked bored as he said "Is that all you can offer? That was disappointing. *Sigh* I'll have to teach you how to use proper magic now, don't I?" Shocked at what just happen Hades just got angrier and said "All of you attack him!" directed towards his 'Seven kin of Purgatory'

As they surrounded Natsu he gave them a smirk and shouted "**EIGHTY EIGHTH BLADED SKILL: SATURN'S RINGS**" swing his sword in a circle shape and blasted all of them back. Facing Purehito again while sheathing his sword and stabbing it into the ground before shouting "**FIRST MAGIC SKILL: FAIRIES RAIN**" a large magical amount of energy was gathered in Natsu's hand before it was thrown into the air. While this was happening Purehito removed his eye patch and shouted "**BLACK ARTS: LIVING MAGIC: NEMESIS**" but nothing happen and he shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAGIC" Natsu smirked and replied "First lesson" Dashing forward and kneeing him hard in the stomach and said to Purehito's ear "Black arts cannot be used inside a light art field."

(Again really sorry I just suck at fight scenes so please forgive me if it's too short)

Knocking Purehito unconscious as Mavis walked out from behind and latched onto Natsu's neck, before hitting him on the head and said "Did you really have to destroy the airship? We could have used it as our own, after I'm done redecorating it of course." Everyone sweatdropped before Natsu replied "Fine, I'll get you one if you really want it, my stash of gold should be able to get us one. Now could you guys help the Black and Pink haired ones?" Makarov asked "Why should we help them?" "Cause they have a good heart and the fact that they still have magic proves it." Erza confused at his last comment asked "What do you mean they still have magic? What did you do?" "I used the skill Saturn's rings which cuts a magician's magic from them." This time Mira spoke up and asked "Then why do these two still has their magic after getting hit." "That's because they only cut magic from dark mages or those that do not have a good heart nor a good future."

After helping Ultear and Meredy and tying up the rest of Grimoire Heart, Mavis looked at Purehito and asked "Did I make such a bad decision of choosing a master for Fairy Tail?" "No you didn't choose wrongly, only that he met the wrong person." Mavis smiled at his answer and said "I'll trust you now let's join the others!" Natsu smiled at her cheerfulness and walked back with her on his back.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Well I don't care so just tell me in the reviews and I'll see what i can do :)

Sorry for the late update I've been trying to get it done quickly but with the coming school year closing in on me I had nearly no chance to write. (Also the fact that I'm extremely lazy and been distracted with games)

I'll try to update *E.N.D's True Meaning* as soon as possible so just hang on tight.


End file.
